


Let's go far away

by GemmaRose



Series: The Lawlu Gay Pirates AU [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gay Pirates (song), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Scar Kissing, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doffy should’ve known what would happen when he made Law the person in charge of showing Luffy to his hotel.</p><p>Law and Luffy’s last night together before their 3 year separation, set in the Gay Pirates AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go far away

“Law.”

Law lifted his head from the book he was reading, and the scabbing cuts on his arms prickled at the sight of his captain. “Yes?”

Doflamingo held up a small key attached to a colourful card of some sort. “Don’t let that rubber idiot say I never gave him anything.” he flicked the key across the room, and Law caught it easily. “The room’s rented for the next three days. We’re leaving town at noon tomorrow.”

Law looked down at the key in his hand as Doflamingo left, and his stomach twisted unpleasantly. Luffy wouldn’t be leaving with them, he’d be staying here and finding someone else to be friends with, new people to form the core of his crew. Law stuffed the room key in his hoodie pocket, and went back to studying.

-

Luffy walked along next to him, a small bag over one shoulder, and to not see the younger boy bouncing ever-so-slightly with each step was a bit disconcerting. He understood, though. They’d been nakama for close to a year now, and not-quite-boyfriends for over three quarters of that, and now all that was over. Law pulled his hood forward again, and stifled a sigh into a barely-heavier exhale. This was all his fault, why was he even leaving the ship? Doflamingo loved him and that should be enough, it had to be enough. He’d chosen his captain and broken Luffy’s heart in the process. Really, it was a small miracle the rubberman hadn’t hit him for that yet.

The hotel looked nice enough, the type of place Doffy would like, and Law ducked his head when Luffy grabbed him by the wrist to drag up the stairs. The room Doflamingo had rented was on the third floor, and Law’s breath caught in his throat as the door swung open. The room only had one bed, which made sense considering it had been reserved for just Luffy, but it was bigger than he’d expected. Bigger, and with a far fancier headboard and footboard than he’d ever seen in a hotel before. The sheets were an off-white, almost pinkish, and Law left the key hanging in the door as he turned on his heel. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t spend his last night with Luffy in a bed so like his captain’s he could practically see the bloodstains on the sheets.

“Torao?” Luffy’s voice was small and quiet, his hand on Law’s shoulder a touch so light it was barely there.

Law took a deep, shuddering breath, and turned around. “Luffy-ya, I-”

Luffy kissed him mid-sentence, a feather-light brush of lips, and Law easily could have kept talking but the action soundly derailed any train of thought in his head. Luffy’s hand slipped down to twine with his, and Law allowed himself to be pulled into the hotel room to sit on the edge of the bed. Luffy’s palm was warm against his, somehow calming, and he only flinched a little when the rubberman pushed his sleeve up to trace the scars there.

“Sorry.” Luffy started to pull his hands away, and Law caught him by the wrist.

“No, it’s- it’s alright, you can touch them.” he managed a weak smile that felt more like a grimace. “They’re just sensitive.”

“Oh, okay.” Luffy nodded once, but instead of putting his hand back on Law’s forearm he reached over and tugged gently on the front of the taller boy’s hoodie. “Can I take this off?”

Law nodded, not quite trusting his voice, but when he reached for the back of his collar Luffy wrapped warm fingers around his wrists. “I’ve got this, okay?” he shifted to his knees, and Law lifted his arms as Luffy pulled the hoodie off. His shirt underneath was black, long sleeved, with their jolly roger emblazoned on the front in white. A gift from Baby 5 last Solstice, identical to the ones she got everyone else except in size. Luffy’s smile faltered when he looked at the symbol, and he ran his fingers over the slash which ran across the grinning face. “Can I-?”

“No.” Law said quickly, shaking his head. He drew his arms in, across his chest, and Luffy’s hand wound up on his exposed forearm.

“Okay.” Luffy smiled, soft and sweet. “Can I kiss you?”

Law nodded, but kept his arms at his sides as Luffy pulled him in. If he gave in now, let himself melt into Luffy’s warmth, it would be the ultimate betrayal of Doflamingo’s trust. It was hard to think about the captain while he was with Luffy, like sticking his hand in a fire, and when Luffy pulled back he almost leaned forward.

“Torao?” Luffy asked, voice still quiet and almost vulnerable.

Law pulled back and crossed his arms across his stomach, gripping his own elbows. “I- we shouldn’t. The captain is waiting for me back home.”

A scowl flickered across Luffy’s face, and his hands covered Law’s with a firm grip that was more comforting than restraining. “Who cares about Mingo?” the rubberman frowned, looking like he was actually trying to put thought into his words before saying them. “Mingo’s not here, and even if he was it’s Torao’s opinion I care about.” his dark eyes bored into Law’s golden ones, like he was looking for something in the older teen’s irises. “If you wanna go back, then go.”

Law stopped breathing, his throat shutting and chest going painfully tight. He should go, should get up and walk back to the ship where by all rights he belonged, where Doflamingo would smile at him for his obedience and the other kids would pester him and he would be surrounded by the closest thing he’d had to a family since the white city burned. He should go, it was what was expected of him as a member of the Doflamingo Pirates, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay, to make the scant few hours they had left last as long as possible, to cling to Luffy and memorize every single detail about the young man who’d become his own personal sun.

Luffy removed his hands from Law’s, kicked off his sandals, and scooted back a bit to sit fully on the bed with his legs crossed. He didn’t say a word, just looked at Law with an uncharacteristically unreadable expression. Law looked down after a few seconds, and took a few shuddering breaths to loosen his throat enough to speak. It took another few long seconds to decide what to say, and when he looked up Luffy hadn’t moved an inch.

“Why do you want me to?” he asked, his voice coming out thick. Shit, was he crying? Law lifted a hand and ran a thumb under his eyes. No tears yet, thank the gods. Luffy blinked at him a few times, expression going from unreadable to a familiar confounded look which made it exceedingly clear the rubberman had no clue what was going on.

“Why wouldn’t I want Torao to stay?” Luffy tilted his head to the side, mouth pinching into an adorable confused pout.

Law almost smiled, but when he opened his mouth the memory of that night crashed back down on him and he had to blink hard to keep himself from crying. “Because I-”

“Don’t.” Luffy’s frown went stern. “Torao’s being dumb again.” his expression softened, and he fidgeted in place. “You’re staying, right?”

Law nodded, and scooted over until Luffy could pull him in for another kiss. This time he acquiesced fully, melting into Luffy’s warmth and winding his fingers into short black hair. He toed off his shoes when Luffy paused to set their hats on the bedside table, and Law didn’t complain when he was pulled down to lie half next to half on top of the smaller teen. He kept his left hand halfway behind the rubberman’s head, and trailed the right slowly down the front of Luffy’s vest.

“Torao?” Luffy pulled back slightly as hands slid slightly up under the back of his shirt, and Law tensed as warm fingers brushed over fresh scabs and old scars. He almost pulled away, a knee-jerk reaction, but stopped himself before the motion was more than a twitch. This was Luffy looking up at him, asking for permission, but his mouth still wouldn’t form the word Yes so he just slowly nodded his head.

Luffy smiled, and leaned up to kiss him again. Law shivered as Luffy’s warm hands ran slowly up his back, dragging his shirt with, but it was a good shiver. They sat up when Luffy got his shirt up to his armpits, and Law froze for a second before moving his arms forwards and ducking his head so the garment could slip off. It fell to the side of the bed, and Law let Luffy slowly push him backwards until they were lying on the mattress again, this time with Luffy on top. The rubberman settled astride Law’s legs, and Law tensed as Luffy brushed a gentle kiss against his chest.

“Is that okay?” He murmured, looking up at Law. Law nodded, and Luffy pressed another kiss to his newest scar. Law slowly relaxed as Luffy’s mouth moved along the crisscrossing scars left by Doflamingo’s strings, and time seemed to warp as they laid there. Seconds were measured in Luffy’s careful kisses and in his warm breaths which ghosted over Law’s chest, minutes marked by his quiet voice murmuring indistinct words into Law’s scarred skin. His warmth seeped into Law everywhere they touched, and with it a comfortable lethargy. Like those days in late summer when everything was warm and slow and peaceful, but condensed into a person, into Luffy.

Luffy sat up after some indeterminable amount of time, and Law shivered a bit. When Luffy laid back down he was shirtless, and Law gently tugged the younger teen up for a slow lingering kiss. When they parted Luffy shifted over until he was lying next to Law on his side, and Law turned so they were facing each other. Luffy curled against him, and Law found his face tucked against the rubberman’s shoulder.

“I want you to be my nakama.” Luffy murmured quietly into Law’s hair, and Law pressed a kiss to the paler teen’s collarbone. “We could leave Mingo in the dust and set sail, just the two of us.”

“We wouldn’t last long.” Law said, forcing himself to keep breathing as the possible outcomes of Doffy’s rage flashed through his mind in vivid gory detail.

“Well, yeah.” Luffy was audibly smiling, but Law didn’t lift his head, instead turning it so his cheek was pressed against Luffy’s shoulder along with the side of his nose. “I’ll need more than a vice-captain. We’ll get nine other people, and one of ‘em has gotta be a musician.”

Law let himself smile at that, the sheer Luffy-ness of the statement. Of course the rubberman would prioritize something as frivolous as a musician over actually important roles like navigator and cook and cannoneer. “Might want to find a navigator first.”

“I’m gonna be King of the Pirates, so a musician is important.” Luffy said determinedly, resting his chin on Law’s head so he could feel the younger teen’s serious expression.

“I know.” Law’s smile fell, his voice barely a whisper against the still warmth of the room. “I’m sorry.”

“Torao-”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t go with you.” Law kept his voice low, his nose still pressed somewhat awkwardly against Luffy’s shoulder despite the earlier adjustment. “You’ll need to find another doctor for your ship.”

“It’s okay.” Luffy pulled him closer, arms wrapping tight around his chest without restraining him. Law’s breath caught in his throat, and he only barely managed to swallow a sob. He didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve _him_ , but still he slid his arms around the rubberman’s back and held on tight.

Luffy fell asleep first, and as the shorter teen began to snore Law’s mind wandered. He shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be giving the captain any reason to doubt his loyalty, his faithfulness. He should’ve left Luffy at the hotel door, but instead he’d let himself be lead into a bed other than Doflamingo’s, let Luffy kiss his scars and his lips with such deliberate tenderness. He shouldn’t be thinking about anything but how to slip away back to the ship, but instead his mind kept catching on the future Luffy had painted.

If he left behind everything, abandoned his captain and crew, he could start over. Instead of Doflamingo’s secret favourite he would be Luffy’s vice-captain, his right hand man, his lover. They would have nakama instead of underlings, and Luffy hated the edict of blood so that wouldn’t be enforced on his ship. Law shut his eyes and he could see it almost clearly, a ship slightly smaller than Doflamingo’s with indistinct but colourful silhouettes on the deck and a laughing monkey for the figurehead. One of the figures was playing music, and Luffy was up in the crow’s nest waving for him to come up.

Even in his imagination, Luffy’s smile warmed him like the sun. It sounded wonderful, but there were too many unknowns, the largest and worst of them being Doflamingo. He would hunt them to the ends of the Earth if Law left, and when he found them he’d kill everyone who had dared to steal the person he loved. Doflamingo would turn Luffy’s nakama into weapons, use parasite thread to make them fight and kill not only each other but also their captain. At least, that was what Law would do if he had his captain’s powers and wanted to make Luffy suffer.

But that was assuming Luffy would amass a crew before Doflamingo caught up to him. More likely they’d be caught before they reached another island, and then- Law’s stomach turned at the myriad of ways Doflamingo could hurt Luffy, the ways his captain could make _him_ hurt Luffy, and a shudder ran down the length of his body. Luffy’s arms around him tightened, wrapping him up more securely, and the younger teen mumbled something indistinct in his sleep.

He couldn’t go with Luffy, not if he wanted the boy to live. He’d sworn his life to Doflamingo’s service, and the blond wasn’t the type of man who would take such a vow lightly. But even if he wasn’t bound to the Doflamingo pirates, he wouldn’t have been able to make himself accept. He didn’t deserve what Luffy was offering. Didn’t deserve Luffy _period_ , let alone the privilege of spending every day at his side. Luffy was too good for him, pure and simple. The fact that they’d been together at all was some sort of cosmic fluke, a mistake which would soon be rectified.

Law barely slept, and what little he did manage was haunted by nightmares of familiar pink and yellow alongside bloody red and the usual whiteness and fire. When he jolted awake from one such dream the sky outside had begun to lighten, and Law used Shambles to swap himself with an unused pillow. Luffy made a sleepy, unhappy noise, and blinked blearily up at Law.

“Just using the bathroom.” Law said quietly, running a hand through Luffy’s hair. “Go back to sleep.”

“Kay.” Luffy smiled, and his eyes fell closed. Seconds later his breathing evened out, and Law picked up his shirt and hoodie from the floor. His shoes were right where he’d left them, and once those were laced back onto his feet he reached for his hat. It was sitting halfway under Luffy’s, straw brim resting atop the soft white dome, and he paused with it in hand. He was about to break Luffy’s heart, if he hadn’t already.

Law bent over, and pressed a kiss to Luffy’s cheek. “Goodbye, Luffy-ya.”

He was back onboard Doflamingo’s ship before the sun had fully risen.


End file.
